


Ten Things I Hate and Love about Russ Agnew

by PattRose



Series: Ten Things [2]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, love poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 21:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4196016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Again, the title says it all.  :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Things I Hate and Love about Russ Agnew

Ten Things I Hate and Love about Russ Agnew   
by PattRose

 

Dear Russ: 

I hate the way you think that you always have to be so brave.  
I hate how you act sometimes, not knowing how to fucking behave.  
I hate the way you yell at me when you are mad at someone else instead.  
I hate how you walk by me in the bullpen and and just look ahead.  
I hate the way you are grumpy each and every single day.  
I hate the way you always seem to know what I am going to say.  
I hate how you bitch about my hair, clogging up the stupid drains.  
I hate how during dinner you will discuss human remains.  
I hate your macho; I am a big tough guy, attitude day in and day out.  
I hate the way you yell at me all the time, you always seem to shout. 

 

I love the way you smile at me, going clear up to your eyes.  
I love how you touch me a lot, even in front of all the guys.  
I love the way you kiss me, like there is nothing better to do.  
I love the way you whisper at stoplights; I love you.  
I love how you need to protect me, even when you can't.  
I love how you say Milt in bed, like it is some kind of chant.  
I love when you are grumpy, not just to me, but also to everyone besides.  
I love how you decide who is going to drive and who is going to ride.  
I love how when we do paperwork, you look over and smile at me for no reason.  
I love how you ask me to go for walks, no matter what time it is or what season. 

Here are ten things I hate and love, just from me.  
For I want them all to be known, for you to see.  
I know this will make you smile, as you relax and read.  
Let me show you how much I love you, it's you that I need. 

Love,  
Milt


End file.
